(Not applicable)
(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to industrial refrigeration systems, and more particularly to an improved dry suction ammonia refrigeration system having a modified accumulator connection.
(2) Background Information
A major drawback of industrial and commercial refrigeration systems which utilize ammonia as a refrigerant is a high cost of installation, operation, and maintenance. Conventional two stage refrigeration systems utilize a first stage which will provide refrigerant gas having a pressure of about 15 inches HG-0 psig from a low stage accumulator to a compressor, which will compress the gas to approximately 25-30 psi and discharge the compressed gas to a desuperheating coil, then through an oil separator to the second stage. The second stage will take this pressurized gas through a second compressor which increases the pressure to approximately 185 psig. This high pressure gas is then run through a condenser.
The inventors herein have found that a change in design of the accumulator assists in diffusing superheated gases to thereby cause liquid within the gas to accumulate within the accumulator vessel.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved ammonia refrigeration system.
A further object is to provide an improved ammonia refrigeration system which reduces operating costs, installation costs, and maintenance costs as compared to conventional ammonia refrigeration systems.
Yet another object is to provide a refrigeration system with an improved accumulator design.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
The improved refrigeration system of the present invention includes an accumulator with a diffuser and velocity reducer pipe extending downwardly into the upper end of a vapor refrigerant tank, the return pipe extending from an evaporator and discharging vapor refrigerant therefrom into the tank. The diffuser pipe includes a lower end located within the interior of the tank which is expanded in diameter relative to the upper end, thereby reducing the velocity of fluid flowing through the pipe and entering the accumulator tank. A diffusion plate is mounted in the diffuser pipe, to further diffuse fluid flowing therethrough.